Adventures of the Strawhat Pirates
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: Join the strawhat pirates as they journey to the grand line in search of the one piece. Starts off not long after Usopp joins.  LxN, ZxOC, SxV, UxK, FxR.
1. Luffy has a Sister?

**A/N: Hey, this is my new story. Hope that you like it. If you read my other stories, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. My laptop decided to go crazy and take a shit on me and now I have no computer, unless I use the ones at school or at my grandparents (like I am now) and I don't see my grandparents very often, and I'm hardly on the computers at my school. I should be getting a new laptop soon, if I can't get my old one to work. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. How ever, I do own Alex (yea me lol). I have no clue if there is a technical term for any of the weapons used by Alex or any of the One Piece characters. If there is, please let me know so that I can use them correctly.**

**Chapter One: Luffy has a Sister?**

Nami sighed as she watched the three guys on the Going Merry argue.

"No, I mean it. I know someone who you would love to fight against," Luffy sid to his first mate, Zoro, as Zoro shook his head.

"Doubt it." Zoro watched as Usopp stood up and glanced out over the water. Nami looked as well and smirked as she saw land approaching.

"Land, straight ahead guys!" Nami shouted down as Luffy and Zoro stood up as well.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this island…" Zoro trailed off as he gripped his swords tightly at his side, staring at the island as they approached it. Luffy glanced at the swordsman out of the corner of his eye before nodding in agreement. Soon the Going Merry docked and the four members were walking into the town. Luffy and Zoro couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen soon.

"Get back here!" A male voice rang out as a girl with two swords and what looked like a staff ran past Usopp, scaring the poor sharpshooter. Glancing at Luffy, Zoro watched as the girl looked behind her to see the men, all roughed up, still following her. She glanced at Luffy and smirked, causing Nami and Usopp to glance at each other. Luffy sighed and shook his head as the girl stopped next to Zoro, causing the green-haired man to stiffen.

"Get ready for some entertainment," the girl said as Luffy shook his head and glanced at the girl before facing the men that were chasing her.

"You owe me big," Luffy stated as he pulled his arm back.

"So, I'll buy you some meat." The girl replied with a smirk as she pulled the staff off her back, revealing that it was actually a double-bladed sword hilt. Placing the double sword in her mouth, the girl then drew the two swords that were resting on her hip.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy threw his arm at one of the men, punching him in the face. "Go!"

"I'm on it." The girl jumped on Luffy's out-stretched arm and ran down the length of it. "Four sword style, Dragon Strike!" All the men fell to the ground and the girl jumped off Luffy's arm.

"Wow" Zoro watched as the girl walked over to them again.

"Haven't done that in a while." The girl smiled as Nami and Usopp gaped at her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. That was amazing! The only person I know that can use a multiple sword style is Zoro. And yet you can do a four sword style…" Nami trailed off as the girl grabbed her four sheathes.

"I can use an extra blade, so what?" the girl glanced at Nami before placing her double sword on her back again. "Thanks, Luffy," she called before walking away. The girl got about five feet before Luffy tackled her.

"What makes you think that I'm going to let you get away?" Luffy demanded as he and the girl struggled for dominance in the fight. The girl sighed as she kicked Luffy in the leg.

"Cause you know that I can kick your ass and will do it ten times worse than usual if you don't let me go." The girl rolled once Luffy jumped off of her and stood up.

"So? Nami and Zoro can kick my ass too. Nami does a good job at kicking my ass about the same amount as you." Nami and Zoro raised an eyebrow as they watched their captain argue with this girl that he apparently knew.

"So? Luffy, please just tell me what you really want." The girl watched the rubber man as he stood up finally.

"I want my sister on my crew. Just like we had dreamed of when we were kids. Remember that?" Luffy grinned as the girl and his crew look at him.

"What!" The girl shouted at the statement that he wanted her to join his crew like they had dreamed of.

"What!" Name, Zoro, and Usopp shouted at the same time as the girl, but on the fact that Luffy had a sister.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope that you like it. Please read and review. I will have chapter two up soon. Read and review please.**


	2. Alex can change into a mermaid?

**A/N: Hey, this is my new story. Hope that you like it. If you read my other stories, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I should be updating them soon since I finally got a new laptop. YEA! Thank you for all of those who reviewed/faved/ alerted this story. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. However, I do own Alex (yea me lol). I have no clue if there is a technical term for any of the weapons used by Alex or any of the One Piece characters. If there is, please let me know so that I can use them correctly.**

**Chapter Two: Alex can turn into a mermaid?**

" You have a sister?" Zoro demanded as Luffy pulled his sister into a hug.

"Yeah, we are twins." Luffy looked at the swordsman as he let go of the girl.

"I'm Alex, Luffy's younger sister." Alex smiled as Zoro glanced at her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Luffy," Zoro said as Alex glanced behind her.

"Explanations later. We have company!" Alex shouted as she drew her two swords at her hip. Zoro, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp all glanced behind Alex, seeing a hundred Marines coming towards them. Nami sighedas she and Usopp grabbed Luffy while Zoro grabbed Alex.

"Let's get back to the Going Merry. We can talk more there." Nami and Usopp led the way back to the ship. Once on the ship and getting back into the warter did everyone settle down. Luffy and Alex explained everything to the three person crew. Zoro grunted and stood up once Alex and Luffy finished.

"That's interesting. You both ate the gum gum fruit," Nami said as she noticed Zoro sit down by a rail.

"Yeah. I'm a rubber person also, but have other abilities that is stranger for someone who ate a devil fruit." Alex sighed as she stood up and walked over by Zoro. "Hey, Zoro."

"What?" Zoro asked as he looked up at the swordswoman.

"We should spar sometime." Alex stated as she smiled at him.

"The we should. Sounds like fu-" Zoro was cut off as the ship started to rock. "What the hell?"

"What's happening!" Alex shouted back to Luffy, who was holding on to his hat and Nami.

"I don't know!" Luffy called back as Nami glanced up at him. Alex suddenly lost her footing and fell overboard.

"Alex!" Usopp and Nami shouted as Zoro started looking for bubbles so that he could dive in to grab the girl. Suddenly, Alex's head popped out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Zoro yelled as he lowered the rope ladder for Alex to grab.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alex grabbed the ladder and started to pull herself up. Zoro gasped when he saw that Ale's legs were replaced with a tail.

"What the?" Zoro questioned as Alex pulled herself over the railing and back onto the deck.

"You still turn?' Luffy inquired as he, Nami, and Usopp walked over to Alex and Zoro.

"Yep…" Alex trailed off as she looked down at the tail that replaced her legs.

"What's wrong?" Zoro questioned as Alex looked up at the former pirate hunter.

"This is what happened to me when I ate the devil fruit. I change into a mermaid. Luffy becomes a hammer, but I can still swim. I hate this ability. People hunt me for my ability, wanting to use me to attack their enemies," Alex explained as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

_Shit, the fever of that wound is gaining strength._ Alex thought as she heard Zoro call out to her.

"Alex!" Zoro called her name as she closed her eyes and started to breath heavily. Zoro felt Alex's forehead and noticed that she was buring up. "She has a bad fever." Zoro pickekd Alex up and went below deck as Nami got a bowl of cold water for him.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope that you like it. Please read and review. I will have chapter three up soon. Read and review please.**


	3. How do You Know Each Other?

**A/N: Hey, this is my new story. Hope that you like it. If you read my other stories, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I should be updating them soon since I finally got a new laptop. YEA! Thank you for all of those who reviewed/faved/ alerted this story. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. However, I do own Alex (yea me lol). I have no clue if there is a technical term for any of the weapons used by Alex or any of the One Piece characters. If there is, please let me know so that I can use them correctly.**

**Chapter Three: How do You Know Each Other?**

_"Shanks, tell me that story again!" a young Alex demanded as she climbed up into the red-haired pirate's lap. Shanks laughed as he held on to Alex firmly while shifting on the stool he sat on._

_ "Why do you want to hear it again?" Shanks asked as his crew laughed at Alex and her cute antics._

_ "'Cause I like it…" Alex trailed off as a young Luffy came into her line of vision._

_ "Alex, you know that you're in trouble right?" Luffy questioned as Alex sighed._

_ "Again?" Alex whined as she got down from Shanks' lap and walked over to her brother. Luffy nodded his head as Alex sighed again._

**-End Flashback/Dream-**

Alex opened her eyes, seeing Zoro's slumped figure near her.

"Zoro?" Alex called his name, startling the swordsman.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Zoro looked at her as he removed the cloth that was upon Alex's forhead.

"How long was I out?" Alex inquired as she slowly sat up. Zoro reached behind him to grab a glass.

"Two days. Scared Luffy pretty badly," Zoro replied as he handed Alex the glass filled with water.

"Thank you." Alex took a drink and sighed once she felt the cool liquid slide down her throat.

"Can you tell me something?" Zoro asked as he watched Alex closely, looking for signs of her collapsing again.

"Sure." Alex looked at Zoro as the green-haired man sat down next to her.

"How did you get that wound?" Zoro asked, referring to the wound on her lower back.

"Marines," Alex whispered before explaining the whole story to her new friend/sparring partner. When Alex finished, Zoro was gripping his swords tightly. "Zoro?"

"I really hate marines." Zoro gritted out as Alex gave him a soft smile.

"I do too. Can you take me out to the deck?" Alex asked as Zoro stood up. Zoro nodded before lifting Alex up into his arms and went outside.

"Alex! How are you feeling?" Nami asked as she looked up from her newspaper.

"Hey Nami. I'm better." Alex waved before looking around. "Where's that idiot that I call my brother?"

"Down below. He went exploring, since after we got the ship we landed on the island that we ran into you on." Nami sighed before goingk back to her newspaper. Alex sighed before closing her eyes and falling asleep against Zoro. Zoro shook his head as he sat down and fell asleep with Alex in his arms still.

_BANG!_ Zoro and Alex were jolted awake by the sound of a cannon firing.

"Hey! What's going on?" Zoro asked as he and Alex looked out towards Luffy and Usopp.

"Cannon firing practice." Luffy laughed as Usopp fired again, hitting the small rock island that they were aiming at. "YAHOO!" Alex and Zoro sighed in sync as Alex stood up and went to the kitchen to make food. Soon everyone was in the kitchen eating and enjoying stories that Luffy and Alex told of each other. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Get out here you pirates!" a male voice shouted as Luffy got up and went outside. Zoro opened his eyes from where he was leaning against the wall as the voice shouted again along with Luffy's.

"I recognize that voice…"Zoro trailed off as he got up and left the kitchen. Once he stepped up to the railing, Zoro looked down at the main deck to see a person he recognized. "Johnny, that you?"

"Big bro?" Johnny looked up to see his mentor looking down on him. Alex came out of the kitchen and looked down to see who Zoro was talking to.

"Fucking A…" Alex trailed off as she leaned against the railing. Zoro looked at her before turning back to Johnny.

"Johnny, where's Yosaku?" Zoro asked as Johnny stared at Alex. Johnny explained what was going on before bringing Yosaku on board the Going Merry. As Luffy and Usopp helped Nami with Yosaku and Johnny, Zoro and Alex talked.

"You okay?" Zoro asked as Alex leaned against the railing, looking out over the ocean.

"Yeah, just never thought that I would run into those two again." Alex felt Zoro lean against her and warp his arms around her.

"I'm sensing a story here-" Zoro was cut off when Johnny appeared right next to them.

"Hey, Big bro, want to let my girl go?" Johnny asked as Alex tightened her hand into a fist. Suddenly Alex punched Johnny in the face and growled.

"I'm not your girl." Alex looked over out over the ocean again. Yosaku shoved Alex over board causing Johnny to start yelling at him.

"Alex!" Zoro shouted as he saw her head pop up above the water. Alex swam over to the rope ladder that Usopp let down. Zoro jumped down to the main deck as Alex started to pull herself up.

"Thanks, Zoro." Alex grabbed his hand that he held out to her as she neared the railing.

"Any time. You need dry clothes." Zoro picked Alex up bridal style, since she still had her tail from her latest dip into the East Blue, and headed to the men's quarters to give her dry clothes. As two of his crew disappeared into the quarters, Luffy turned to Johnny and Yosaku.

"How do you know Alex, guys?" Luffy asked as Johnny sat down on the deck.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope that you like it. Please read and review. I will have chapter four up soon. Read and review please.**


	4. Alex sings and a kiss given

**A/N: Thank you for all of those who reviewed/faved/ alerted this story. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. However, I do own Alex (yea me lol). I have no clue if there is a technical term for any of the weapons used by Alex or any of the One Piece characters. If there is, please let me know so that I can use them correctly. I don't own the song, Memories- the first ending song that was used- and I have no clue off the top of my head. I'm too lazy to look it up and I'm typing this during a lecture.**

**Chapter Four: Alex Sings and a Kiss Given**

Johnny looked up at Luffy in surprise.

"How do **you** know Alex?" Johnny demanded as Luffy sat down across from him. Suddenly Johnny was holding his head in pain as Alex, wearing one of Zoro's shirts as a dress, held her hand in a fist above where his head used to be.

"He's my brother, jackass." Alex growled as Zoro pulled her away from Johnny and sat down, pulling Alex onto his lap.

"Thanks Zoro." Luffy nodded to the two sword wielders before turning back to Johnny. "Going to answer me now?"

"She's my girl," Johnny said, as Zoro was suddenly struggling to keep a hold of Alex.

"I'm not your girl damn it!" Alex shouted as Zoro flipped them so that she was pinned underneath him. Alex suddenly stopped fighting Zoro as he looked at her.

"You done fighting?" Zoro questioned as he panted, tired from the struggle. Alex nodded her head as Zoro smirked before rolling off of Alex. Alex sat up and moved so that she was sitting back on Zoro's lap again.

"Want to explain?" Nami asked as she looked at Johnny as well as everyone else, minus Zoro and Alex.

"Well, I guess," Johnny replied before he and Yosaku both started telling their story. Once finished, Alex was ready to punch Johnny again. Zoro was "struggling" to hold her back as Luffy looked over at them and sighed.

"Zoro, drop the anchor and then throw Alex into the water. Make her calm down." Luffy stood up as Alex turned her glare and wrath on to her twin brother.

"Asshole!" Alex shouted at Luffy as Zoro did as he was told. Zoro gave Alex a look of sorrow before he jumped into the ocean with Alex in his arms.

"Zoro, I said calm her down, not go swimming with her!" Luffy shouted as he laughed, watching his sister and first mate as they surfaced. Zoro and Alex laughed before splashing water up at Luffy.

"You're just jealous that you can't swim anymore!" Alex called up as Usopp watched them from the deck. Nami smiled wickedly before shoving Usopp overboard as well.

"NAMI!" Usopp yelled at her as she laughed with Zoro, Luffy, and Alex. Luffy smirked as he wrapped his arm around Nami's waist.

"Nice one, Nami!" Luffy laughed as Nami smiled in agreement, before letting the rope ladder down so that they could climb up when ready. Soon the group in the water joined Luffy and Nami back on the deck, Alex being carried on Zoro's back. Once everyone was dry and fed, Alex brought out a guitar that she found below.

"Do you know how to play?" Zoro asked as he sat down behind her.

"Yeah, Shanks taught me one day." Alex nodded before she started to strum the strings. Alex started playing a melody that was familiar to some, but not everyone on board. "_As a kid, I never stopped,_

_Searching for a great treasure._

_I had a map, in my mind_

_That I knew would lead me._" Alex sang as everyone listened to the sweet sounds of her voice and guitar mixing in the night air. "_I had to find, my way to that place,_

_Before someone could beat me._

_The promised land was in my grasp,_

_And I wouldn't let go._" Zoro wrapped his arms lightly around Alex's waist as she sang, feeling his heart beat rapidly as Alex continued to sing. "_Lalalala_

_My only dream!_

_Lalalala_

_I won't stop chasing it until it comes true._

_But if the world ever changes_

_I'll call out your name_

_We could return to the time_

_When everything's the same_,"Alex looked back at Zoro as she sang, silently telling him that she enjoyed his arms around her. "_As long as I'm with you,_

_My memories won't fade_

_Waiting for that one true dream_." Alex finished her song and everyone clapped her before the anchor was raised so that the Going Merry could set sail towards the Baratie. Soon everyone was asleep in their quarters, dreaming of what their lives held. Zoro woke up to the soft sounds of a guitar playing.

_Why is she still up?_ Zoro asked himself as he went up on deck, seeing Alex leaning against the mast. "Hey, Mermaid, why are you still up?" Zoro asked, calling her a nickname that fit her-not for her devil fruit abilities, but for her beauty that held him captive.

"Couldn't sleep. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Alex set her guitar down and stood up as Zoro came over to her.

"You didn't. Why couldn't you sleep?" Zoro wrapped his arms around Alex's waist.

"I don't know…" Alex trailed off as she looked at Zoro, getting lost in his eyes. Zoro slowly leaned his head down and captured her lips with his. Alex wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck, gasping slightly when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Zoro stuck his tongue in Alex's mouth as she moaned in pleasure. Zoro rubbed his hands up and down her back, causing Alex to moan even more in pleasure. Breaking apart, Zoro and Alex gasped for breath as they looked at each other.

"Wow." Alex smiled as Zoro pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You said it. Let's get some sleep." Zoro unwrapped his arms from Alex's waist, both yearning for each other's touch again.

"And pray that Luffy doesn't find out for a while." Alex smiled as Zoro led the way back down below. Zoro pressed one more kiss to Alex's temple before moving away. "Good night, Zoro."

"Night, Mermaid." Zoro smiled before disappearing back into the men's quarters.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope that you like it. Please read and review. I will have chapter five up soon. Read and review please.**


End file.
